


It's Not So Bad

by moshimichi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I just wanted them being cute, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Zarc's life as a spirit with his new host.





	1. Chapter 1

Zarc watched in bemusement as Reira reached for him, his spiritual form hovering just beyond the baby’s reach. Not like it deterred the small child from her attempts to grab him.

His newest vessel, Akaba Reira, was now a girl, likely due to Ray’s influences before the worlds were reset. And while he remembered the kid being small even when she had been a boy, Zarc honestly hadn’t expected her to be so…

“You’re  _tiny_ ,” he mused, looking down into the crib below him. Reira giggled, making those cute little babbly noises babies tended to make, and made more grabbing motions at him. Perhaps it was because he no longer held his previous malice towards the world, but it was still surprising that his host wasn’t even the tiniest bit afraid of him.

It probably helped that Reira most likely didn’t remember him. One couldn’t exactly expect a baby to remember something that happened a few weeks ago, let alone something that happened in their previous life. Yeah, that had to be it. Zarc couldn’t think of any other reason for Reira to not be wailing at the sight of him.

He sighed and brought his attention back to those chubby, waving little arms. Honestly, though, she was so  _small_. He wondered how long it would take for her to grow up a little more. Babies grew fast, right? And if he remembered right, girls tended to grow faster than boys did.

A stray thought crossed Zarc’s mind and he blanched, scrunched face bringing forth another wave of giggles from the child. Gods, Reira was going to hit puberty at one point. Having dealt with his own and his counterparts’, he would have simply resigned himself to it. But Reira was a  _girl_ now. How was he supposed to deal with that?!

After a brief moment of panic which seemed to stretch on for an eternity, Zarc finally gathered himself. That was a bridge he’d have to cross when he got there. He had at least ten years before it happened. Nodding to himself in assurance, he glanced down at the babbling baby. Gold met sparkling, happy blue and the man couldn’t help but to soften at the sight. He might not have a physical form anymore, but gods he felt like melting at how cute the kid was.

“That doesn’t give you a free pass at anything, though,” he grumbled absentmindedly. All he got in return was a raspberry. If he didn’t know better, he’d think the kid understood him.

Maybe she did, though. Or at least, she probably understood what he was feeling. It had been proven before, after all, that Reira held an emotional connection with Zarc. They shared the same body, so it made sense in a way.

Zarc looked down upon the baby before he sighed and finally relented to those persistently waving hands. A gloved hand hung down just so that it was within reach and Reira happily took her chance. Small fingers curled around the air where one of his was, almost as if she really was latching onto the digit. Zarc had a feeling the bemused smile curving his lips would be something he would soon grow familiar with.

“I’ll be in your care from now on, Reira. Let’s get along, ‘kay?”

He’d have an entire lifetime with the small child without his own body. But as bubbly laughter graced his ears, Zarc found that he didn’t mind that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here.](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/158878222306/its-not-so-bad)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby’s first word.

Everyone involved had already figured that Zarc was still inside Reira. But it didn’t take very long for the Akabas to realize Zarc could communicate with her. In fact, it had been surprisingly easy to find out. Why?

Because Zarc had, with a bit of salt, decided to give his all in teaching Reira her first word.

“C’mon, Reira, say it with me. Za-rc.” The silver-haired man crouched in front of the baby on the play mat, easily shifting aside as the child nearly crawled through him. At nearly a year old, Reira, while still small, had grown quite a bit. She could now crawl around and she had six—six!—teeth. Zarc almost felt like a doting father with how proud he was.

Reira babbled her little baby babble and crawled towards him again. Nakajima, assigned babysitter, kept a careful eye on her while the rest of the family discussed business on the side. The man shook a rattle in the hopes of getting her attention, but Reira kept her eyes firmly on Zarc.

Zarc really shouldn’t feel so smug about that.

“C’mon, kiddo,” he crooned. Honestly, he realized that it was a little pathetic how quickly he had become wrapped around the baby’s tiny little fingers. But after a few months, he really didn’t care anymore. “Zarc. Zaaaaarc.”

“Aaah-goo.”

“Close,” Zarc laughed. Hearing the sound, Reira let out a high-pitched giggle in return. The spirit’s grin grew broader at that. “I know those teeth are pretty new, but you can do it. Make that ‘z’ sound. Zzzzzzaaaaaaarc.”

“Sssszzzzsssspbbbt.” The attempt quickly devolved into a raspberry. Zarc snorted. It was the best attempt so far, though. Soon enough, he would definitely have the kid saying his name.

“Zaaaaarc.”

“Da!”

“Zzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaarc.”

“Bababababababa.”

“Zaaaa-rc.”

“Beh.”

“Now that’s not even close,” he laughed. Giggles joined his unheard voice, drawing the attention of the rest of the Akaba family. Reiji shot Nakajima a questioning glance, only to get a shrug in return. Curious, the teen and his parents came over to pay the smallest Akaba a visit.

“Look, your nii-sama’s coming. Your parents, too,” Zarc added as an afterthought. Himika and Reiji were fine, but Zarc still had a bit of a bone to pick with Leo. As in, Leo needed to step up in the father compartment. “How about we show them how far we’ve come, hmm?”

“Zaaaa-ku!”

The entire room froze, Reira’s exclamation bringing everything to a screeching halt. The only thing that kept overwhelming silence from descending was the baby’s happy voice chanting her newly-found first word.

“Zaaa-ku! Zaaa-ku!”

Zarc’s mouth broke into a face-splitting grin. If he had an actual body, he would’ve picked up the child and cuddled the stuffing out of her. As it was, he crowed and threw his hands up in triumph. Smug giddiness over his hard work paying off aside, sheer elation filled his heart. His name was her first word!

“She said my name!”

Gods, he really was like a doting father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here.](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/158880808221/its-not-so-bad)


End file.
